Yanagi
Yanagi Virgo (commonly referred to as Nagi) is an 18 year old jonin-level shinobi currently operating in Konohagakure. Whilst not born in Konoha, he has lived there since the age of 8. Prior to living in Konoha he was homeless in the Land of Lightning before being taken in by the Virgo cult. He is the main character of St. Lucifer. 'Personality' Yanagi is a very quiet individual, his experience as a child have made it hard for him to trust and open up to people so he mainly keeps to himself and quietly observes. He has a passion for the cult that took him in and will often jump to its defense if ever mocked. Once he opens up, Yanagi is a very pleasant individual with a habit of telling people stories that Founder once told him as a child. Post-Time Skip Following his return to the Leaf, Yanagi gained the demeanor of someone who had become accustomed to death. Whilst he maintains his pleasant attitude and mannerisms, he's always analyzing thing deep in his psyche due to the traumas he experienced on his travels. Whilst he may make jokes and play games his eyes remained fixated in the past and prove to all those around him that inside, Yanagi Virgo is dead. 'Abilities' Unlike his companions, Nagi is not a "prodigy" of a famous clan but more so a tactical genius who uses his kekkai genkai and combat intelligence to give him the advantage in any given situation. He doesn't consider himself to be a practitioner of nin, gen and taijutsu but views the three as tools to accomplish his goals. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Nagi has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. He was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised his adoptive father during their first bell test after his return to the village. Nagi has displayed the ability to infuse one of his kunai with chakra. He has also been known to use a set of chains to ensnare foes. Kenjutsu During his training in the mist, Nagi became a skilled user of kenjutsu. His skill was able to defeat a dozen of his fathers shadow clones. Nagi's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use them in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Shurikenjutsu Nagi is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings. He can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Nagi's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with jonin, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. Nagi, like Sasuke Uchiha uses a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, thus increasing the amount he carries at any one time and launch speed, able to launch an enormous amount of weapons at blazing speed. He has also demonstrated the ability to increase the lethal properties of shuriken by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. Negative Chakra Release Nature Transformations Nagi is proficient with water and lightning release techniques, and is able to use two separate techniques of the natures simultaneously. He often uses the two in cohesion increasing the speed and penetrative power of his water jutsu using lightning. He is also able to combine these two separate natures to create the kekkei genkai known as Storm Release, Ninjutsu List: Genjutsu Yin Release Taijutsu Nagi has been a skilled taijutsu fighter since early childhood. He is capable of easily fending off and disarming multiple of enemies surrounding him. He also demonstrates considerable dexterity and coordination, able to contort and fluidly move about to dodge and/or strike simultaneously with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles. Nagi's raw strength can repel a regular man twice his size several feet away with a single strike, knocking down a group of shinobi in the process and nonchalantly judo throw and toss several people. Likewise, he is very durable, able to take a strong Wind Release attack from Ryo and remain unfazed. Nagi also shows considerable pain tolerance, able to be impaled without flinching. Nagi's speed, reflexes and agility enables him to quickly cover large distances that most enemy shinobi cannot react to and effectively dodge nature attacks. Category:Male Category:Chunin Category:Virgo Cult Category:Konohagakure Category:Shinobi Category:St. Lucifer Category:Neutral-Good Category:Characters